the end of e-l-y
by dragoniteking
Summary: a story about a boy who gets pushed into the pokemon world and finds love in new places pmd fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

hey guys sorry I haven't updated any story's lately but im giving up on them so here is a new story called the end of e-I-y it is a pmd fic so enjoy _ "help me" he cried In his sleep and he woke up with sweat all over him and a pale face "why does this keep happening"he says "hey cam you ok" his friend called "yea just a nightmare"cam said "was it about your crush"he asked "NO stop saying that I got over that when she said no" cam said "sorry but do you want to talk about it" he asked "no" later that night cam was scared and walked outside to see what a loud noise was and all he could see was glowing red eyes "you can help us human what is your favorit color" it asked" "blue" "then you will be a riolu" "what is this about" cam said "you will save us" the eyes said now cam could only see darkness _ ok how was it review but don't be to mean 


	2. Chapter 2:were am i

sorry for the delay but here is chapter 2

"ugh were am i"

"what is that noise"

"it sounds like sombody is trying to wake me up"

"who is there"

as he opens his eyes he hears a shreek

"oh my god your ok" the strange eevee said

"w-what you can talk but your a eevee" cam said

"of course i can all pokemon can"

"but im human"cam said

"but you look like a normal riolu"she said

"yea but were am i" cam said

"oh your in emily town! so what is your name"

"its cameron but some people call me cam" cameron said

"ok cameron" she said

"so what is your name" cameron asked

"oh sorry my name is crystal" the girl now known as crystal said

just then a sableye walked over with a pignite and hit crystal in the back and stole her bag

"ill be taking that"the pignite said

"hehehe well enjoy all that coin kid"the sableye said

"give that back" she said whale gasping for breath

"nope"both of them said

then both of them looked at cameron and flinched because of his glowing blood red eyes

"GIVE IT BACK TO HER NOW" he yelled

after he yelled that the sableye went bashing into a wall with a cry he spat out lots of deep red blood

cameron then moved infront of crystal to shield her from a ember that the pignite just shot out.

"what are you" the pignite said

"me i am the chosen one of darkrai and slayer of evil" he said in a demonic voice

they all gasped and cameron took crystal's bag from pignite

"thank you" crystal whispers

"sorry" cameron said

"for what" she asked

"losing my cool infront of you" he said sadly

**how did you guys like it review please and again sorry for the late update**

**see ya **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys here is chapter 3**

"can you help me with something"crystal asked

"hmm depends" cameron said

"willyouformarescueteamwithme"she said quickly

"what"cameron asked chuckling

"sorry"she said whale blushing and moving a bit closer

"i-its ok" cameron said quietly

'so will you start a rescue team with me"crystal asked

"sure"cameron said smiling

"yay"crystal says as she pounces on cameron and nuzzles hin

"y-your w-welcome"cameron stuttered out blushing deep red

"sorry"crystal said moving away slowly

after there_ embarrassing moment the duo were quiet till they got to a building that looked like a lucario head_

_"this is it"crystal said shaking slightly cameron who noticed her shaking moved a bit closer to her and that calmed her down_

_"you ready"cameron asked _

_"i think so"crystal replied_

_as they walk in they see a person in a cloak on top of the lucario head but thinlk nothing of it when they get inside they see a bunch of pokemon in a room chatting and as they keep going down the stairs they see the guild masters room and a gardevoir standing next to it _

_"how can i help you two"the gardevoir asked _

_"we would like to start a rescue team"crystal said_

_after she said that a lucario walked in his office paying us no mind _

_"ok you two come on lets go fill out some papers and you will be a rescue team"the gardevoir said_

_"ok"cameron and crystal said in unison _


	4. Chapter 4

** here is chapter 4**

* * *

"here we go" cameron thought as he and crystal walked into the office

"are you nervous crystal"cameron asked crystal quietly so gardevoir couldn't hear him

all crystal did was shake her head as we walked into the office

"so you want to start a rescue team do you have a team name yet"the nice gardevoir said

"umm no the truth is i didn't think i would make it this far how about you cameron"she asked

"hmm how about team supernova"cameron suggested

"yea team supernova i like it"crystal said

"ok team supernova here is what you will need"gardevoir said

a bag was placed on the floor cameron and crystal looked inside and pulled out the two items that were in there

"wow a gracidea flower and a pecha scarf"crystal said amazed

"yes we cant send you two out there without a few items to get you started"the gardevoir said

"thank you"cameron said

"your welcome"gardevoir said

just then a lucario walked in the office and dropped a glass and slammed cameron into a wall with lots of force causing a shockwave

"why are you here demon"the lucario said before a fist smashed into his face

"don't touch me"cameron said with his eyes closed

"im not a demon"cameron said opening his eyes to shew a blood red glow

"then explain the dark energy and the blood red eyes"the lucario said

"im a chosen" was all cameron said

"what is a chosen"the lucario asked

"i am the chosen human of a legendary and i am chosen by darkrai all those chosen before me died"cameron said in a dark voice

"oh i see im sorry" the lucario said

"ok you two can leave now you are now a rescue team"the gardevoir said slightly scared

"thank you"cameron said in his normal voice

as out two new rescue team members walked outside of the guild crystal started to growl

"whats wrong crystal"cameron said

"they are near here"she said in a angry voice

"oh"cameron said

"ready to go"cameron said

"yea"crystal said

"good"cameron said as they walked up to the mission board

as our two hero's chose there mission they left for steelrim cave  
as they walk to the entrence they see a moving shadow

"what was that"crystal said

"dont know"cameron said

* * *

**thats all for now i will be posting at least 1 chapter per week**


	5. Chapter 5

**here is chapter 5 enjoy**

"grr this place is annoying"crystal said

"is it because you hurt yourself every time you attack a Pokemon"Cameron said laughing

"meanie"crystal said

"sorry just teasing you"Cameron said

after Cameron said that they see a tyrouge jump in-front of Cameron and challenged him to a fight

"so you wanna fight me"Cameron asked

"yes uhh"the tyrouge said

"Cameron"Cameron told the tyrouge

"oh my name is block"the tyrouge said

"block"crystal said

"my mom wasnt very creative"block said

"oh so how about that spar"cameron said smirking

"ok"block said before sending a fist at camerons face hitting only air

"what"block said before a fist smashed into his side

"keep your guard up or i will defeat you"cameron said

as cameron said that he started to use aura in his attacks without knowing it and slamed his fist into blocks back

"i surrender"block said

"fine"cameron said before he appeared next to crystal

"whoa watch it you scared me"crystal said

"sorry crystal"cameron apologized

"its ok"crystal said

"are you two dating or somthing"block asked

"w-what"the two said simultaneously

"what just asking so are you"block asked the two blushing pokemon

"n-no we are not dating"cameron stuttered out

"yea we are not dating"crystal said with a bit of sadness

_'why do i feel sad because we arnt dating do i like him'crystal thought_

"lets go crystal"cameron said

"wait can i join your rescue team"block asked

"yea you can right cameron" crystal asked cameron

"sure"cameron replied

* * *

**yay this was chapter 5 hope you enjoyed this remember to review and i need a pic of a riolu and a eevee for the cover photo so if anybody can draw a picture of that i will be gratefull also i need some ocs for the guild**

**here is what i need for the ocs**

**name:**

**species: **

**backstory:**

**moves:**

**team name optional: **


	6. Chapter 6

**here's chapter 6**

* * *

when the trio made it to the stairs a slight explosion knocked them on there feet  
"what was that"crystal said  
"i might have a idea on what"cameron said through gritted teeth  
'so what is it"block asked  
"its registeel"cameron said  
"w-what r-registeel w-we cant b-beat him"crystal said  
"you two cant but i can crystal"cameron said  
"b-but how c-can you beat o-one of the legendary regis"block asked  
"cameron your paw is glowing"crystal said  
"what"cameron looked down noticing the now skull shaped glow on his right hand  
"wow"block said  
"lets go"cameron stated before he ran to the stairs and climed them his friends not far behing

**'''scene break'''**

"were am i"a female softly asked  
"you are in the void"a cresselia said  
"what is the void and what are you"jade asked  
"i am a legendary pokemon named cresselia and i have a mission for you,you are to kill a riolu named cameron and seal his evil power here,do you accept the pokemon said  
"i accept" she said  
"ok young hero you will be a psychic pokemon and try to find a team called supernova when you get there"cresselia said  
"i will cresselia"she said proudly  
"good bye champion of cresselia"cresselia said

**'''scene break again'''**

back with our heros we see our trio fighting a monster house

"why are there so many monster houses in this cave"crystal said getting hit by a small flame

"and why are there fire types"block added

"elemental hurricane"cameron said as a bunch of water and fire started swirling around them and defeating all of the pokemon in the monster house

"cameron"crystal said before a rock hit her in the back of the head

as she hit the ground from the rock hitting her cameron picked her up and handed her to block

"take her back to the guild"cameron said

"but what abou-" block tried to say

"TAKE HER BACK TO THE GUILD"cameron yelled stopping block from saying any thing

**crystal pov**

blood thats all i could taste and smell

'what happend' i thought

i opend my eyes to see a sky blue ceiling

"urgh why does my head hurt"il said before yelping as i felt a heal pulse hit her

"sorry if i scared you"a kirlia said

"its ok its just i have a huge head ache and thank you"i said to her

"no problem just its a little wierd"the kirlia said

"what's wrong"i asked

"i found you and a tyrouge knocked out next to my tent"the kirlia said

"w-wait was there a riolu near us"i asked scared for her cameron

'wait my cameron were did that come from' i thought

"no there wasnt"the kirlia said

"no no no no he didnt stay did he"i asked myself

"what is his name"the kirlia asked

"better yet what is all of your names mine is jade"the kirlia now known as jade said

"mine is crystal the tyrouge is block and the missing riolu is cameron"i said

"cool now lets go wake up your friend"jade said

* * *

**and cut so how did you like it again i need oc's i will include most of them  
****so dragoniteking out**


End file.
